warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Stunde der Finsternis/Kapitel 29
|Jahreszeit=Blattleere |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 28 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 30}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 29. Kapitel aus dem Buch Stunde der Finsternis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Blaustern *Gelbzahn *Tüpfelblatt *Löwenherz *Weißpelz *Silberfluss (nicht namentlich) *Wieselpfote (nicht namentlich) *Buntgesicht (nicht namentlich) *Wolkenschweif *Geißel *Sturmwind *Rotschweif *Riesenstern *Unbekannter, magerer, schwarz-weißer BlutClan-Krieger *Unbekannter BlutClan-Krieger Erwähnte Charaktere *Tigerstern *Dunkelstreif *Mikusch Ereignisse Tod *Geißel Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Baumgeviert ***Großfelsen **Mondstein *Zweibeinerort Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Aufgerissene Kehle *Schramme Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SternenClan, BlutClan, DonnerClan, WindClan, FlussClan, SchattenClan, LöwenClan *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Krieger, Anführer *Zeit: Herzschlag, Blattgrüne, Blattleere Wissenswertes *Seite 324: Der Satzrest "(...) light of (desperation) burning in his eyes." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 302 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 325: "Was sollte diese Ansprache nützen?" - Statt diese Ansprache müsste es "dieses leere Lob" heißen, da im Original die Rede von empty praise ist (vgl. Seite 303 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 325: Der Satz "The she-cat raised her tail to silence him." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Die Kätzin hob den Schweif, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Mit der Schwanzspitze gebot ihm die Kätzin zu schweigen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 303 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 325: Blaustern redet von der "finstersten Stunde", obwohl die Katzen unsere Bezeichnungen für Zeitangaben gar nicht kennen und verwenden und demnach auch gar nicht wissen, was eine Stunde ist. *Seite 325: Die Wörter gar nicht vom Satz "Aber ich führe sie doch gar nicht!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 303 von The Darkest Hour, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 325: Der Satzrest "(...) vibrating inside Firestar's head (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 303 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 326: Der Satzrest "(...) as water soaked into the thirsty ground, and he knew the courage that came with faith restored." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 304 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 327: Der Satzrest "(...) a final blow (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 305 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 327: Der Satzteil "(...) and he Feuerstern dodged a blow to the head like the one that had claimed his first life." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) und er Feuerstern wich einem Schlag, der auf seinen Kopf zielte und ihm sein erstes Leben nahm aus.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) und versetzte ihm Geißel einen kräftigen Schlag gegen den Kopf." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 305 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 328: Der Satzrest "(...) the gush of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 306 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 328: Der Satzrest "(...) his head (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 306 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 328: Der Satz "He tried to snarl defiance, but the only sound was (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Er versuchte herausfordernd zu fauchen, doch das einzige Geräusch, das er zustande brachte (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ein herausforderndes Fauchen endete in (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 306 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 328: Der Satzrest "(...) the ranks of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 306 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 328: Der Satzrest "(...) down the side of his head (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 306 von The Darkest Hour) *Seite 329: Der Satz "The forest belonged to StarClan once again." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Der Wald gehörte wieder dem SternenClan.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Der SternenClan hatte den Wald zurückerobert." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 307 von The Darkest Hour) Quellen en:The Darkest Hour/Chapter 29nl:Vuurproef/Hoofdstuk 29 Kategorie:Verweise